


Three on a Cloud

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Steampunk AU, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilyana, the mechanic of a Zepplin, is summoned by her chief, Solas, at the cockpit. She's pretty annoyed to let her work undone and absolutely upset for having being asked to change her clothes. Dammit she's got things to do and meeting the guy who is with the girl she's got a crush on is not the very first things she wants to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladytheironsblog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladytheironsblog).



> Thanks to ladytheironsblog for sharing Farele, her Steampunk!AU universe, and making me an awsome illustration for this text!  
> Please run and go to her Tumblr, her art is gorgeous and she's a really really nice person!  
> http://ladytheirinsblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also it's my first threesome in english AND AU, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> BUT I repeat it's absolutely NON CANON to Dragon age NOR Farele, Ilyana or Solas. Just a one shot bound to nothing but my weird imagination ^^.

“What the...!” Ilyana shouts, trying to fix her left stocking which slipped for the third time. Grumbling to herself all the way long, she walks to the zepplin's cockpit very decided to make it clear : He doesn't need her to go with him... where ever he wants to if it means out of the ship! And who will take care of the engines in his absence? Come on, the port side boiler has been a mess for three days now! And more than everything, why does she need to change her clothes?! Makers! Skirts are unbearable! But the boss said «Try to wear something more... suitable?!...» Seriously, nothing is more suitable to her than her working outfit which basically consists on a large pair of dirty trousers and a casual leather band as a bra. Anyway, the only reason she even accepts this getup is that Farele recently offered her a nice chain she never had the chance to wear yet. Ilyana smiles at the simple thought of Farele choosing it for her then shakes her head violently as she reaches the room, preparing her speech to avoid to escort Solas. There must be something to be that can't be done without her, a leak to repair, some upkeep, whatever! She takes a big breath then slams the door open:

 

“Boss! I prefer to be clear! I see no reas-”

 

Ilyana stops shouting, eyes and mouth wide open. Solas is sitting on the long couch with Farele riding on his lap, furiously kissing him while he bury his hand under her skirt to grab her ass because of course he does, him and his fucking obsession with butts. Trying not to stare at his long fingers playing with Farele's laced smalls, she turns heels, fainting a relaxed tone (but miserably fails) to say:

 

“I didn't know I was so early...”

“Actually you're pretty late, if I may say”, Solas answers with his damn suave voice, just as if nothing was happening.

 

Ilyana stops again, quite stunned, then tries to compose herself to add:

 

“My apologies, Solas, I'm not so used to wear such get-up. It's damn long to-”

“And that's such a shame”, he cuts her off.

“I...”, she blushes. “Anyway, I shall wait for you outside if you don't mind. I don't want to postpone our whatever trip you plan me to go any longer.”

 

Ilyana is about to leave when Farele turns around and grabs her by the elbow.

 

“But who said we were going anywhere?”

 

Ilyana turns back, quite lost, then Farele goes up on her tip-toes to reach her lips, both hands aside her cheeks, the tip of her fingers brushing past her earlobes. She kisses her deeply, as long as needed to feel her tilt her head and kiss her back. Solas, from the couch, looks at them in silence, a sweet smile that only his eyes betray. When Farele feels Ilyana more relaxed, she breaks the kiss and hold her hand, guiding her slowly to her lover. She sits against Solas and invites her to take place at his other side. Ilyana looks at him, puzzled, till he raises a hand to her without making contact though, letting her make the step by herself.

 

“Come here... I don't bite...”

“Aha! Actually you should”, Farele giggles, “she loves teeth tease!”

 

Ilyana turns back to her, offended, but Solas enlaces her to softly hold her to his kiss. A quite innocent one, almost not touching her lips. Feeling his warm slow breath against her makes her to shiver. He doesn't rush her, waiting for her response. She finally closes her eyes, hold his hand to her cheek to invite him to kiss her again. She can't see nor hear Farele who whispers something in his ear. Solas' gaze suddenly sharperns. He gently pulls her dark hair and whispers:

 

“Your lips are sweet... But I want to taste you. Let me kiss you deeper.”

 

Ilyana is thrilled again at his words. She bends her neck to offer her opened mouth. He first plays to brush her lips with his again then lick them... to finally shove his tongue against hers, greedy. Dizzy, she lets her fall on the couch and feel him lay her on his and Farele's laps. When he frees her, she just has the time to breath till Farele kisses her back. In her arms, something so heavy in her chest seems to disappear, a burden she was carrying for so long. Could it be so easy? Could they just... but who really cares right now?

Cozily lying on Farele's lap, Ilyana raises a hand to her lovely face to gently put a strand of her brown hair aside her ear. Her eyes deep sinking into hers, a smirk ghosting on the corner of her lips, she lets her hand running down, caressing Farele's neck then brushing past her collar bone to finally reach the hollow of her opened shirt. She can't help playing with the frilly lingerie, dipping her fingers between the thin lace and the soft, warm skin. Her smile gets wider as Solas sneaks up on Farele's to nip the tip of her ear. Laughing at Farele's sudden gasp, she can't notice Solas' thin fingers making their way through the flounces of her own skirt. And now it's her turn to moan as he softly runs their tip above her smalls, teasing. Farele smiles back at her and starts brushing the dark hair as Ilyana arches under their lover's skills.

 

“You were right, Farele”, he whispers, circling her clit very softly through the fabric, “her appearing blossom is absolutely overwhelming...”

“I can see that”, she giggles, her hand pressing his crotch, greedy.

“Wait, I though it was your spyglass against my hip”, Ilyana tries to joke but miserably fails, as one finger finally slips under the silk of her panties, making her arch again in a higher but short moan.

“Ha ha, actually he's quite bigger than that, honey.”

 

Ilyana opens her eyes wide, obviously intrigued and Farele bursts out laughing.

Solas abruptly draws the girl closer to him by grabbing her breast with his free arm, joining Ilyana's fingers, freeing one breast in a smart move to cup it and let Ilyana tease the raised nipple.

 

“Stop that, Farele, I'm not so dreadful”, he says, burying his nose in her hair without stopping his fingers' work, wandering across the folds, teasing the entrance. “You're gonna scare her and that would be such a shame. She's so wet already.”

 

Ilyana wants to protest again but her damn new lover chooses this moment to penetrate her, sealing her mouth in a muted scream.

 

“Is she?”, Farele wonders, turning her face to Solas, a light smirk highlighting her lovely face.

 

Then Solas removes his hand from its new hot nest, fluids running down his palm. Ilyana whines at the loss, clenching her nails in the flesh of his left arm. But he doesn't stop, reaching Farele's lips to trace its curves with soaked fingers. Farele opens her mouth a bit wider, waiting for them to dig in but Solas surprises her with grabbing her hair to bend her neck in a devourish kiss, all teeth and tongue, focused on licking all that he spreads on her. What a beautiful feeling to share Ilyana's taste between the two of them. However, Farele breaks the «kiss», pulling his hand back down, still smiling.

 

“She doesn't need you to tease her more. Don't make her wait, she obviously needs you.”

“Or you”, he points out, genuinely worried.

 

But Ilyana doesn't let him think more. She grabs his hand a pulls it to her core, eyes closed, biting her lower lip, craving for his touch... and he gladly obliges.

 

The first finger is a relief. The second, pure pleasure. And when the both of them make their way to her deeper place, she can't help arching again, the back of her head sinking into Farele's lap.

 

“He's great isn't he?”, she smiles, amused. “Maybe better than me, who knows?”

“No, that's not- haa...”

 

Farele chuckles and shares a knowing smile with Solas. She works on unfastening Ilyana's corset as she quickly needs more air as the man cherishes her core with slow, long motions. Then he stops his thrusts, his palm against her clit, his delicate thin fingers deep inside her, massaging her walls to find the right spot... which doesn't take long. Ilyana's new moans invite Solas to go harder and faster, pressing and curling against the hot walls. Her sighs getting higher and shorter, her feet deeply anchored in the couch, she finally raises her hips in a last struggled scream, her body shaking with spasms till she collapses back onto the soft mattress.

 

 

A little time passes where Ilyana tries to catch her breath back. A simple word escapes from Solas lips, like a confession:

 

“Beautiful...”

“Isn't she, Vhenan?” Farele answers back, a satisfied smile on her lips. “I can't wait to see her riding you even if right now I most-”

“You first!”

 

Solas and Farele startle then turn to Ilyana who hardly goes up on her elbows to reach Farele's right side, still panting.

 

“I... I mean... I'm the one who... disturbs you first and Solas seems not to be able to wait any longer and I... I still need to recover a bit, she admits. Please Farele... show me yourself...”

 

Eyes wide opened, Farele is about to add something when Solas wraps her hips to make her ride him. She giggles as he buries his face in her hair to greedily bite her neck, his hands grabbing her ass to pull her harder against his aroused sex.

 

“Come here, Vhenan, haven't you heard, it seems I can't wait”, he chuckles. “I promise I'll take care of her again if you both want me to.”

“Oh, so cocksure are you? Wait till I'm done with you before promising such things!”

“I would almost treasure the chance to be wrong, Vhe- Hummm.”

 

Solas can't really end his sentence as his lover unlaces his trousers to free his shaft and slowly but firmly jerks him twice, just to make it get wetter. She makes him lay on the mattress and raises her hips just above him in order to tease his head with her groin, both fluids melting through the openwork lace of her smalls. She waves her hips, quite aware of his overwhelming arousal as he dips his fingers into the flesh of her ass. Solas can't help pressing on her tights to invite her to ride him properly but she keeps rubbing his manhood only, feeling its full size up her vulva. Solas curls his fingers around the lace in an attempt to compress her inner thighs and is immediately gratified by a low moan escaping Farele's lips. She bends to him, not without rubbing his sex again, then whispers in his ear:

 

“You can't win this battle, Vhenan, I'll decide when you take me.”

 

She bites his earlobe then rises again, challenging with a proud gaze.

 

“Fair enough, he answers, quietly. But what if...”

“What if?” She asks, a chill running down her spine as she notices a smirk ghosting up the corner of his full lips.

“ What if I had some precious allies?”

 

Farele stiffens as she feels a knee resting behind her back and sweet thin hands running from her waist to her stomach then breast. Ilyana holds her in a sweet embrace from behind to place a wet kiss on her neck. She plays to trace path from her shoulder to her ear with the tip of her teeth, softly biting here and there, one hand on her naked breast, the other one reaching dangerously her groin.

 

“You tricksters!”, she moans as Ilyana's fingers find their way to her folds under her now so wet smalls. “I won't surrend- ha!”

 

Solas definitely plays her game with rubbing her entrance as Ilyana continues her soft touches, working together in a knowing, silent smile.

 

“You don't want me to come in, I'm at your command, Vhenan...”

 

Farele whines. This is unfair, the pleasure Ilyana gives her, circling her clit in slow motions, combined to the pressure against her inner thighs is... unfair! She can't, she wants him so hard. As her moans bring forward, Solas pushes away her pelvis, making her rock back in need.

 

“Solas! Fenedhis! Don't you dare!”

“Oh.. have I misinterpreted your will? My _deepest_ apologies. Tell me. What should I do? I'm pretty lost in such... a mess”, he chuckles.

  * Oh Solas you... Take me! Take me now!




 

Ilyana giggles as she feels Solas hand making its way between their bodies. He grabs Farele's smalls and pull it aside to penetrates her in one powerful thrust. Farele lets a lustful scream out of her wide open mouth.

 

“And now? Should I-”

 

Again, Solas can't end his sentence as Farele abruptly starts to roll her hips in a frenetic dance, getting him deeper and harder through her walls. Eyes closed, she fully enjoys both of her partners, lost in a blissful pleasure. Quickly, the rhythm speeds up, followed by heavy moans. Solas can't help watching Ilyana's fingers working on his lover core as he tries to follow Farele's move. This is so... fascinating. And Ilyana seems to do so well because Farele soon can't stand the rhythm, her body stiffened by the incoming orgasm. So Solas takes over from her, grasping her hips, leaning on heels and back to call the shots as Ilyana balances Farele's body to his frantic thrusts. Farele finally arches in Ilyana's arms, thighs spread wide in an optimal angle for Solas to hit the right spot... then she screams. Loud... So loud that her upper body may have shaken as strong as her lower one... to the great pleasure of her two lovers. She lets herself fall on Solas' lap, mostly supported by Ilyana's chest on her back. Solas relaxes his grip and slightly waves his pelvis to cherish her now too sensitive core to collect her last tremors in gentle motions, moaning at each one of them. Ilyana wraps her arm around her in soft after cares, tracing the curves of her round breasts slightly enough to make her shiver and clench again around Solas shaft.

 

Farele finally deigns to release Solas, sits in the bottom of the couch with dragging Ilyana to her, busy with unfastening her blouse and pass it above her head while she kisses her. Solas moves aside then stands to go behind the dark skinned elf. Gazing at her naked shoulders, he traces her spine from neck to the hollow of her back, just above her skirt with the back of his fingers. Ilyana arches to him at the touch, her head resting on his chest. He bends down to whisper in her ear, his hands slipping quietly under her flounces to remove her silky panties:

 

“My apologies, I may not stand long if you're as good as Farele was.”

“You already gave a -ha- lot”, she struggles to answer as he slowly pushes his sex inside of her.

“You're- humm- so tight...” he groans. “so... good... haaa...”

 

Ilyana dips her fingers into the mattress, her hands aside Farele's head, leaning on the back of the chair while Farele caresses her tiny pointy breasts. Yes... It's been so long since she was taken by a man. And what a man... A man who holds her hips with delicate long fingers. A man who takes the times to kiss her neck while slowly spreading her walls. A man who finally bites when reaching her deepest nook. A man who cares... a man who... shares...

 

Farele... Jolted out of her thoughts, Ilyana opens her eyes to meet Farele's gaze. She smiles, her wide green eyes stalking for every signs of pleasure. She can't help kissing her, again and again, until she feels a new wave of delight rising from her core. She spreads her thighs and bend over, burying her face against Farele's to cover her incoming high pitched moans. Solas keeps up and speeds his moves, trying to bring them on the edge together... to finally succeed. Both all moans and spasms, they fall miserably on Farele who gently chuckles, stuck between them and the back of the couch. She raises a hand above Ilyana's shoulder to cup Solas cheek. He answers back by lifting her chin for a last, long and sweet kiss. Both wrapping around Ilyana's body, they stay unmoving in a warm embrace until they decide to lay on the couch. Farele and Ilyana, taking place on each side of Solas chest, enlace him , holding their each others hands, fingers curling, legs melting. They all close their eyes in a relieved smile for a cuddling nap.

 

Epilogue

 

Somewhere... deep in the engine...

“Soft like velvet, sweet like honey...”

“Fenedhis, Cole, not now!”, Abelas swears. “I have to fix this damn pip-”

“Skilled fingers up her dark skin... Long... and pale.”

“Wait, what?!!!”

“All those freckles melting, like fireworks up their burning bodies...”

“Cole, don't... Don't tell me Solas is... no... not with _her_...”

“You're like them... You would be welcomed...”

“I... give me the monkey wrench, please...”

 

. . .

 

“Red looks so odd on your skintone, Abelas, like roses blooming on a clou-”

“PLEASE! Let's go back to work!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The precious art is a commission to ladytheironsblog!  
> Check her works and prices here: http://ladytheirinsblog.tumblr.com/post/142284511469/commissions-are-open-again


End file.
